


The Sunlight

by Hellofriend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellofriend/pseuds/Hellofriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' has a secret. The pack finds out. Bad things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> well, comments and criticism welcomed. Just please be nice about it.

The sun felt good, especially after escaping from the Alphas. Not without a price though. Stiles’ little secret was revealed. Scott was surprised, then accepting. Brothers are always there for each other. The ones he’s worried about are Derek and Allison. Allison was on the list because she could fuck his shit up if she found that he was doing even an iota of harm. There is no love for demons.  
Derek, however, was even more of a problem than getting sent back to hell. He was hurt by Stiles. Even when stiles explained that he had been the sheriff’s “Son” since the real stiles had died from the same sickness that claimed Claudia. The Sheriff had been the one who invited stiles into his dead son. Being completely alone was terrifying.  
Still, Derek was not happy. He left, horrified expression in place, into the forest. Stiles tried following, but the woods around Beacon Hills swallowed Derek.  
Which brings us to where Stiles’ is now, sitting on a log and trying not to cry. Eventually, the sun goes down, taking its blissful rays with it. When the forest had gone cold, Stiles started walking back to his house. The Sheriff would be worried. When he opened the door and walked inside, the elder Stilinski wasn't home. Another late night at the station then. He trudged up to his bedroom, completely ignoring the kitchen at the chance to get some rest. The Derek problem could wait until tomorrow. He gets ready for bed. Strips down to his boxers. Sighs when he slips under his covers, and falls asleep.  
The next morning was a Sunday. He woke up in pain. Accidentally pressing against the bruises acquired from last night’s fiasco. The entire situation had been so bad he was forced to exhibit his true nature. It wasn't his fault the stupid alpha tried to hurt what was his. Even if he might not be his anymore.  
Making his way downstairs, while rubbing his eyes and yawning was a quick affair. He skipped dinner last night and he was growing hungry. He first noticed Derek sitting at a kitchen table after he started shaking out his cereal. Stiles smiled to himself.  
“Didn't think you’d want to see me so soon.”  
“Isaac made me come.”  
Stiles made a little ah sound and proceeded to pour milk onto his cereal.  
“Do you even need to eat breakfast? Don’t you have demonly powers, or something?” He added with haste.  
“Or something.” Stiles agreed. He yawned again while walking over to sit at the table with an angry werewolf. Derek recoiled immediately and started their conversation with.  
“Did you ever even like me?”   
“Of course, I've been in this body long enough that it feels like I’m actually living again.”  
“Are you sure?” Stiles swallowed around his mouthful of Cheerio’s before he replied with a quiet "yes".   
Derek left, told stiles he couldn't do it, told him to lose his number and forget anything they shared. Stiles stared at the wall for a while after. Then he got up, dumped out the rest of his cereal and got a pad of paper and a pen. He wrote a letter to the sheriff. Thanked him for the stay, expressed how lovely it had been above ground for once. He didn't finish the letter with goodbye's or so long's. He just left. He left his life as the sheriff's son, as Scott's brother. Things would be too complicated if he stayed. Afterwards, he walked to the only church left in beacon hills.  
The angel’s weren't hasty, he gets to the alter before they smite him into non-existence. Lydia finds his body.


End file.
